Love Hidden
by MidnightInParis21
Summary: Flora and Helia... Are Opposites... Helia is a quiet 14 year old... While... Flora is a loud easily excited 14 year old... They Are NOTHING Alike... They Don't Really Confront Eachother... Helia stays out of people's away... And... Flora does what she wants... They Have Really Never Talked To Eachother... Only Once In First Grade... But... Will All Of This Change...? DISCONTINUED!
1. Prologue: First Grade, First Meet

**Hey Everybody! I'm Changing The Plot Of This Story! It Will Have... Some... Similarities... To The First Plot! But... For The Most Part... It Is Different... I Hope You All Love It! :) Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**_Love Hidden..._  
**

* * *

_**Prologue...**_

* * *

_**Flora's Pov...**_

* * *

"Flora!" My Mommy calls, "It's Time To Get Ready, For School!"

"Okie Mommy!" I yell.

Hi! I'm Flora! I'm Six Years Old! I'm In First Grade! My Best Friends Are... The Winx! We've Been Best Friends... Since... We Were Three Years Old! I Have School Today... Sadly... I Like School Though! Because... I Get To See My Friends! Yay! I'm Super Duper Excited For Today... Because... We Are Getting A New Student! Maybe... He... Or... She... Can Be My New Friend! We Live In France... My Teacher Said... That The New Student... Is From... Britain! I Don't Exactly Know Where, Britain Is... I Just Know... That People From There, Are... British! I Think... Yep! I'm Right! I'm Pretty Sure I'm Right... Anyway... It's Time For School! I Better Get Going!

"Flora!" My Mommy calls for Me, "Come On!"

"Coming!" I exclaim, I go to, _Ramona Elementary, _It Is Such An Amazing School!

"Flora!" My Mom calls, from outside.

"I'm Coming Mommy!" I yell, "Just Let Me Get My Coat!"

"Hurry Sweetie!" My Mommy yells sweetly, "We're Gonna Be Late!"

"Coming Mommy!" I exclaim, trying to put my coat on while running. I reach the car, and jump in. My Mommy starts driving. We Will Get There... In... Seven Minutes... That Is What My Mommy Told Me!

* * *

_**About Seven Minutes Later...**_

* * *

We Arrive At School! Yay!

"Bye Mommy!" I exclaim, giving My Mommy a quick kiss, and jumping out of the car.

"Have A Good Day!" My Mommy calls.

I run away, waving. Just then, I bump into someone.

"Oh! Sorry!" I yell, stopping.

"I-It's Alright..." I person I bumped into says. I've Never seen _Him _before.

"Who Are You?!" I ask yelling, "I've _Never _seen _You _before!"

"I-I'm Helia... I'm new here..." The Boy said, quietly.

"I'm Flora!" I yell, "Who's Your Teacher!? Are You Lost!?"

"My Teacher, is Mrs. Apffel..." Helia said.

"Mine Too!" I exclaim, "I Can Show You Where To Go!"

I grab his wrist, and start running.

"There!" I exclaim, as we arrive at our classroom. "Go!"

I Push him into the classroom, and then, I walk in.

"Ah! Flora... Come in... Sit..." My Teacher Mrs. Apffel says, motioning for me to come in.

"Okie!" I yell running in.

"Okay, Class. We have a new student, coming in Today. His Name is," Mrs. Apffel stated once she took attendance, "Helia."

The class cheers, except Me, because I already met Him. Duh!

"He is from, Britain." Mrs. Apffel continues. "Helia... Today, Flora will show you around."

She pointed to Me! Yay! I'm Flora!

"Yay!" I exclaim jumping up.

"Okay... Time For Recess!" Mrs. Apffel exclaims. I run up to the new guy, and grab his wrist.

"Come On!" I yell, running out to the Playground.

"But-" He starts, I cut Him off though.

"You Have An Accent!" I exclaim, "Cool!"

"You Have an accent." He states.

"No I Don't!" I yell, "_You _Do!"

We sit on the slide, talking.

"So... You're British..." I say.

"Yep... You're French..." He says.

"Yep..." I sigh.

We both sigh, and then, the Bell Rings! I get up, and run inside, no waiting for Helia.

* * *

_**About Three Hours Later... After School... Flora's Pov...**_

* * *

"Mommy!" I exclaim, as I walk outside, and see My Mommy.

"Why Hello My Flower!" My Mommy exclaims, picking Me up and spinning Me around, "How Was School...?"

"Amazing!" I yell, "I Get To Show The New Boy Around!"

"That's Amazing, Sweetheart!" My Mom says putting Me down.

"Is Daddy At Home, Yet!?" I ask anxiously.

"Not Yet Sweetheart..." Mommy sighs.

"Awww..." I sigh looking down.

"He'll Be Home Soon Sweetie..." Mommy says, smiling.

"Okie!" I exclaim smiling brightly.

* * *

_**About Seven Minutes Later... At Flora's House... Flora's Pov...**_

* * *

We Get Home, and I jump out of the car, and run inside. Only to find My Daddy, sitting on the Couch!

"Daddy!" I yell jumping onto his lap. "I Missed You!"

"I'm Missed You Too, My Flower!" Daddy Exclaims.

"I'm Gonna Go Up To My Room!" I yell, jumping up and running upstairs.

* * *

_**With Flora's Parents... Normal Pov...**_

* * *

"Charles..." Flora's Mother says, "What did the Doctor say...?"

"Okay..." Flora's Father says, "The Doctor said... That... Flora is diagnosed with, Type 1 Diabetes..."

* * *

**Well... That's It! :) I Know... It's Short... But... It Was A Prologue... So... It Was Supposed To Be Short! :) I Hope You All Loved It! :) I Know I Did! :D It Was Super Fun To Write! :D I Love You All! :) Please Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 1 Flora's Problems

**Hey My Peeps! I'm Glad You Liked The Prologue... Because... Here's Chapter 1! Yay! I Am Gonna TRY To Make This A Long Chapter! This Story... Will PROBABLY Be Funny! NO Promises Though! This Chapter... Will Be ALMOST Exactly Like The Prologue! You'll See Why! :) Anyway... Enjoy! :)  
Ps... This Story... Is... Romance, Humor, Drama...**

* * *

**_Love Hidden..._  
**

* * *

"Flora!" My Mom calls, "It's Time To Get Ready, For School!"

"Okay Mom!" I yell.

Hi! I'm Flora! I'm Fourteen Years Old! I'm In Ninth Grade! My Best Friends Are... The Winx! We've Been Best Friends... Since... We Were Three Years Old! I Have School Today... Sadly... I Do Like School... It's Just... It's So Stressful! I Only Like It... Because I Get To See My Friends! I'm Excited For Today... Because... We Are Having A Party In Class! Maybe... It's A Pizza Party! Or... Better Yet... An Ice Cream Party! Wait... Never Mind... No Ice Cream... You See... I Was Diagnosed With... Type 1 Diabetes... When I Was In First Grade... Anyway... I Live In France! I Know Somebody From Britain! He's Kind Of Weird... Anyway... It's Time For School! I Better Get Going!

"Flora!" Mother calls for Me, "Come On!"

"Coming!" I exclaim, I go to, _Hemet High School,_ It Is Such An Amazing School!

"Flora!" My Mom calls, from outside.

"I'm Coming Mom!" I yell, "Just Let Me Get My Jacket!"

"Hurry Sweetie!" My Mom yells sweetly, "We're Gonna Be Late!"

"Coming Mom!" I exclaim, trying to pull my jacket on while running. I reach the car, and get in. My Mom starts driving. We'll Get There In Ten Minutes.

* * *

_**About Ten Minutes Later...**_

* * *

We Arrive At School... Yay... Only a few hours away from getting a shot, before Lunch...

"Bye Mom..." I say, jumping put of the car. Just then, I bump into someone. "Oops Sorry..."

I keep walking.

"Its Fine..." The Person says.

I walk to My First Period Class... English with Mrs. Brown... Best Teacher at, _Hemet High School, _Everybody Loves Her... Next, I go to Second Period... Algebra with Mr. McKalvey... Second Best Teacher Here... Then, comes Third Period... Biology with Mrs. Arnold... Then, Lunch... Great... Another shot, before I get to eat... I walk to the Nurse's Office... Get My Shot... And... Leave... I walk into the Cafeteria... Find My Friends... And... Sit with Them...

"Hey... Thanks For Getting My Lunch for Me..." I say, "Life Sucks..."

"No Problem..." Bloom says, "And... Don't think like that... Be Thankful..."

"Thankful...?" I question, "For What...? Have Type 1 Diabetes... And... Get a shot everyday before eating Lunch... Yeah... That is _Really _something to be Thankful for..."

"Come On..." Musa says, "Think Positive!"

"Your Right..." I sigh smiling, " I Really Haven't Been Myself Lately..."

"I have to go to the Doctor's Office Today... They Are Going To _"Fully Explain"_... To Me... What, Type 1 Diabetes, are..." I sigh thinking, "I'll... Be Right Back... I'm... Really Thirsty..."

I get up... And... Go get something to drink... And Then, walk back to the Girls... I get back to our table... And... Sit down...

"I'm... Really... Tired..." I say falling asleep.

"Should We Call One Of The Guys... To Come Take Her To The Nurse...?" Bloom questions.

"Yeah..." Musa said getting out Her phone, and calls Riven.

_"Hello...?" _Riven questions.

"Hey Riv!" Musa exclaims.

_"What's Up...?"_ He asks.

"Can You come pick up Flora, and take Her to the Nurse...?!" Musa exclaims, "Please!?"

_"Sure... I'll be there in a minute..." _Riven states.

"Thanks! Bye!" Musa says then she hangs up, "He's Coming!"

"Okay!" Bloom says.

A Few Minutes Later... Riven arrives at our table... Picks Me up, and carries Me to the Nurse's Office...

* * *

_**In The Nurse's Office...**_

* * *

I wake up... To find Myself being poked with a needle... Great... _Another _shot... The Nurse takes the needle out of Me... And... Tells Me to sleep... I'm Tired... So... I Do... I Sleep with Great Pleasure... When I sleep... The Pain... It's... Gone... But... The Worst part of sleeping, is... Awakening... Only... To Feel the Pain again... Whenever I'm Awake... I Always feel... Tired... Or... Hungry... Or... Thirsty... And... I Hate It! The Pain... The Tiredness... The Hungriness... The Abnormal Thirst... Seriously! Why Does Life Hate Me!? I Don't Hate It! Well... I Only Hate It... Because... It Hates Me! God!

* * *

_**Flora's Dream...**_

* * *

_I'm walking through the school hallways... When... I start feeling... Nauseous... Weak... Tired... I drop My books... And... Fall to the ground... I start crawling toward the Nurse's Office... I try screaming... But... Nothing comes out... I continue Crawling... But... Then... I stop... Why you ask... I have No idea... I then, fall onto My back... And... My eyes slowly close... I try to scream one last time... And... Then... Everything Goes Black..._

* * *

_**In The Nurse's Office...**  
_

* * *

My eyes shoot open... And... I sit up, breathing heavily... The Nurse walks towards Me with an ice pack... She puts it on My Forehead and says, "Shhh... It was just a Dream... Go back to sleep..." Just A Dream! Just A Dream! That Was No Dream! That... Was A Nightmare!

* * *

_**After School...**_

* * *

After school... I walk Home... Still thinking about My Nightmare... I reach My house... Open the door... Walk inside... And... Into the Kitchen... I'm _So _Starving! I open the Freezer... And... Get out a Frozen Pizza... I stick the Pizza in the Oven... And... Set the Timer for, Twenty-Two Minutes... I go upstairs... Take a Shower... And... Get dressed and downstairs... Just as the Timer Beeps... I open the Oven... Take out the Pizza... Set it on the Counter... And... Wait for it to Cool... About... Five Minutes later... I cut the Pizza into Four Small Pieces... Then... I Eat! Delicious! I Finish eating... Go upstairs... And... Do Homework... Mrs. Brown... And... Mr. McKalvey... Give Me Extra Time to get My Homework, Done and Turned In... Because... I Tend... To Be Slower Than Others... Yes... There _Is _A Reason For It... I Just Feel Uncomfortable, telling People about it... Especially... On a Day Like This... But... If You _Really _Want to Know... I _Guess _I'll Tell You... I'm..._ Dyslexic..._

* * *

**Well... That's _"The Official" _Chapter 1! I Know... I Did Not Succeed At Making It Long... It Was Short... The First Few Chapters Will Be... That Does Not Mean They Aren't Good Tho! :) I'm Trying To Leave You Guys At Cliffhangers... Tell Me If I'm Doing A Good Job! I Will _Try _To Update Tomorrow... I Have School Tho... So... I _Might _Not Be Able To! I'll _Try _To Get My Homework And Reading Done At Lunch! :) I Love You All! :) Please Review! :D**


End file.
